naruhina-first kiss
by 3hinatits3
Summary: Short story of naruto and hinatas love ,They are both sitting in a field of flowers after a mission , not sure on future lemons , rating might change .33
1. Chapter 1

there is no place like now , sitting in a field of flowers , staring at the blue sky . the best part is that i'm with Hinata . I'm with her , just staring at the fading blue sky holding her cold hands . feeling strands of her hair tickle my neck . I move my head slightly and i look at her crystal eyes and her clear face , blushing and i let go of her hands and and touch her soft face . She is startled and blushes even more and looks at me

"N-n-naruto-kun!?"

"Hinata-chan , i love you "

i see her face light up , i grab her face a little to forcefully as i intended to , but a let our lips press against each other .i feel her soft lips tremble and then lie completely still , i have never really had close friends before never the lone kiss somebody , i have no clue of what i'm doing . i open my mouth and my tounge accidentally pushes against Hinata's lips and before we knew it we were full on kissing on a bed of flowers . she tastes like sweets , she pulls away , i do as well . We stand their breathing on each others faces , staring at both of our eyes , she closes her eyes and reaches for my face and instead of kissing me as i thought she gave me a hug instead and i fell on my side , i never noticed this before , but hinata smells of ramen .How could i of not noticed it before ? I do know that she can eat a lot of it . Mayby she has some !

'uh,,Hinata-chan , do you have ramen ? you know you kind of smell like it .'

's-sorry Naruto-kun , i ate ramen before i came , sorry i did not bring any with me , i will do so next time .'

'oh , i didn't mean it like that , you don't have to always go extra for me , really..i should be the one going extra for you !'

our foreheads touch and i can see the purple hair covering my eyes , i kiss her on the forehead , wishing we could stay like this forever but i know that its getting late and we should be getting back to the village , i'm sure that Hinata's dad would get angry if i of all people brought her home late . Must be nice having a family worry about you . So i lift up Hinata , but she doesn't move , she must be asleep . i walk her to the village , its already dark . She must be hungry . I am to .

We go to ichiraku's . She's awake and were both eating our ramen and laughing , one day , we will eat at ichiraku's together , but with wedding rings .

I pay for the ramen and walk Hinata home , to the outskirt of the hyuuga estate , Hinata waves and runs inside and i'm left standing their smiling with my hands over my eyes overthinking everything . Did that just happen ? I wonder when i will see her again?

 **3HINATITS3-A.K.A-ALYSSA-**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfic , please review it and follow ! im really happy about this even though it is not my greatest work . i did previously write a fanfic about Naruto , Kiba and Hinata on a mission but i deleted it T-T by accident . reeaallly sorry if there were spelling mistakes (mayby -no idea)**

 **as i said before please review it and copy the bio if you are a naruhina fan !- i am going to do a nana fanfic so look out for it.**

 **3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back~**

hinata's p.o.v

i feel a twinge of regret , what happens if he wants more ! maybe i don't want to give him more , will he really expect more though ?i don't feel like he will , he's sweet and kind , he would never do that . I don't know what to do , i should probably get some sleep or something , no , i'm to excited , but exhausted from the mission still , i over worked my byakugan . i cant help but still wonder about naruto , sleeping in his apartment , is he thinking about me ?

i should be getting to sleep , i hope not everyone noticed that i was out late or with naruto , what would my father think ! It's bad enough that he is a jinjuriki , my father thinks that he is still a pest even though he saved the village . Must be nice alone sometimes , but i wouldn't last long , i would need somebody ?

naruto p.o.v

its cold and i should get home quickly , i'm still hungry aswell but i'm tired as hell , i wonder what hinata is doing right now , asleep i would presume . I kind of feel tired aswell . I should really clean the place .

i get home and i see ramen cups and milk cartons on the table , there is rubbish every were . I should of cleaned in the morning , there was plenty of time but i got really excited for the mission , i haven't have had a mission in weeks and i was getting bored .

i change into my pyjamas and my penguin hat and tuck myself in , i really do wonder what hinata is doing . I am not always like this , i guess she's my girlfriend , i should be happy , but what if her dad finds out , her clan ?! I cant let this happen , but i do love her , dearly .


End file.
